


evan macmillan is hot lol

by the_price_is_rice



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_price_is_rice/pseuds/the_price_is_rice
Summary: Michael's just really thirsty but doesn't understand (seriously he spent like 70% of his life in a mental institution, 29% killing people, and 1% being a child).Evan knows what's going on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Everyone else who's still sane enough secretly ships it.





	evan macmillan is hot lol

Evan blew straight through the woods, ignoring Lisa and Anna when they sent him questioning looks. 

The last trial had gone terribly - he’d only managed to sacrifice two of the survivors, and one of the ones who had lived - Meg Thomas, he was sure, he could recognize those stupid braids anywhere - had thrown a bucket of  _ something _ at him. He wasn’t sure what it was. He wasn’t even sure  _ why _ there was a goddamn bucket of  _ dirt  _ lying in the middle of the estate.  _ Evan  _ certainly hadn’t been the one to conveniently set it right near one of the hooks. All he  _ was _ sure of was that next time he saw her, Evan was going to fucking  _ mutilate _ her. 

He was fucking _ filthy _ . The dirt was the kind that was dry as shit, and it got  _ everywhere _ . He grunted in frustration. 

Finally, the burly man arrived at the Institution, and stormed into the washroom. He removed his overalls and unceremoniously dumped it into one of the new washers that the Entity had had the thought to add. As it whirred to life, he crossed his thick arms and glared at the walls, not actually caring that he was practically stark naked. 

For a few seconds, the Trapper had silence. Then, from behind him, came a sharp inhale. 

He whirled, ready to tell whoever it was to piss off - when the angry words died in his throat. 

There stood Michael Myers (the  _ Shape _ ) - his coveralls stripped at the torso, hanging down over the belt, revealing a thin black v-neck shirt and pale skin - just  _ staring _ at him. 

Then Evan made the mistake of turning his body to face the slightly shorter man. 

_ Another _ sharp inhale, and the other man’s head tilted downward just slightly, and Evan knew he was looking. 

And who wouldn’t? Evan wasn’t humble - he knew he was a big man. So he crossed his arms back over his barrel chest and glared down. 

“What are you looking at?” 

Evan’s voice seemed to break him out of whatever trance Myers had been in, and now he looked up. They made eye contact (or so Evan  _ thought _ , he wasn’t really sure when those eyeholes held nothing but darkness) and suddenly the Trapper felt -

- _ awkward. _

Myers stepped back swiftly and started to move away. Evan couldn’t help it when his eyes ran over the other man’s lithe but muscular back, observing the way his coveralls hung low on his hips. 

The black shirt was especially clingy, sticking to Myers’ back - he’d probably come back from a trial, explaining the slight slick of sweat the Trapper could see on his pale skin. 

Then the other killer was gone. 

The click of the washer told him that he now had to move his clothes from the machine. He swung around and quickly transported his drenched (but clean) overalls to the dryer and adjusting the settings. 

But he did all of this unconsciously. The only thing running through his brain was the question of  _ why did he want to see more of Myers’ skin _ ? 

**Author's Note:**

> lol so like i was writing this a long while ago on a google doc and then i made this account and one day i was adding a couple snippets to the doc and i was like "omg what if i like posted this in the archive" and here we are  
> i hope i don't end up abandoning this  
> oh yeah and criticism is much appreciated yadda yadda thanks for reading i guess


End file.
